


Late Nights

by Taylexander_Hamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylexander_Hamilton/pseuds/Taylexander_Hamilton
Summary: Thomas and Alex decide to dance at 3am





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFoundingFuckups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoundingFuckups/gifts).



> it's kind of a blur to read, I think??
> 
> also grace gave me a prompt so I Wrote

Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton had been happily married for three years now. Their wedding had been simple but extravagant to the few guests present.

But that was three years ago.

So,the couples danced in their living room in the wee hours of the morning to a song only they could hear. It was a domestic seen, would be too much of the sort had the two not learned to cope with it over their eight year long relationship. They had met in college, despised each other more than God hated Lucifer, himself. At least, that's what everyone who knew them claimed. 

That was until someone made the suggestion that they turn their mutual hatred into something more... interesting. 

Alex kissed Thomas first. Things only grew to where they are now, a picture perfect couple. In truth, they couldn't be happier.

Thomas had both of his arms wrapped around Alex's waist while the shorter has his own arms looping around Thomas's neck. With their foreheads pressed together, they swayed to an easy rhythm with their eyes closer. They were comfortable.

That was until Alex thought it would be a good idea to prod Thomas right between two vertebrae.

Thomas arched his back in surprise, snapped out of the peaceful trace. So, Alex wanted to play a game. He could play that, too.

In retaliation, he soundlessly and shamelessly trailed a hand down to Alex's ass and gave it a little squeeze. This prompted a very similar reaction from Alex but with much more blush.

"Dick," he hissed, pressing his cheek to Thomas's chest and slipping a hand between them, cupping Thomas through his pants.

Playful teasing escalated to both of their faces being flushed, grinding against each other in search of the friction stolen from one another. It was a game they were both familiar with, their competitive natures taking the reins of the situation. Like their first, it was battle of wills, tongues, and endurance. Leviathan versus behemoth, destruction lay in their path from knocked over furniture to clothes being tossed around until both were naked and Alex was pinned to the bed. Marks were already surfacing under his skin thanks to Thomas's unyielding strength.

It wasn't fair, not in the slightest, but Alexander refused to give up so easily like prey begging for life from the harsh jaws of a predator. He would fight to the last moment, struggling for dominance. Rarely did he win but when he did, it was worth it. Worth watching Thomas fall apart under the pleasure Alex brought him with nothing but two fingers.

Then, Thomas was flooding his senses like what his words brought to everyone he'd ever wooed for their affections. Naming wasn't a necessity since the only name of his lips were Thomas's and God's. It was heaven on Earth, Thomas no doubt feeling the same way if his moans were anything to judge by. 

They clashed together in perfect harmony like two puzzle pieces fitting together. 

By the end, their limbs were twined together, skin against skin. 

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
